Sailor Moon Revelations
by MysteriousMan3456
Summary: THis is a story of discovering identities, new members, and new faces. A new era is dawning for the sailor scouts, and some newish faces are being found. What will they think, and what will happen when an old enemy returns? Story is better than summary
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone out there! This is my first fanfiction and I hope it goes well. Please review! DOn't care how bad you think it is, just review I want opinions. Just no CUSSING! In this story, the Senshi's families have no idea who their kids really are and Serena's friends, Andrew, Molly, and Melvin, also have no clue. THis is set right after Serena graduates. THanks and REVIEW!

Prologue

Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields were walking through the park one night. She had just graduated high school with top honors (below Amy of course) and there was to be a party the next day. There, the Senshi were planning to tell all about themselves to their parents and Serena's friends. Darien was preparing for the outburst that Kenji Tsukino was sure to have. They reached the point where Serena and Darien were to go their separate ways when Serena suddenly asked, "Darien, are you sure we are doing the right thing? Will telling them bring about Crystal Tokyo, or will some new enemy pop up wanting to destroy us again. I couldn't bear it if our families were hurt!" "It's all right Serena, Everything thing will be fine, a new enemy won't show up, but if it does, we'll get rid of it together, like we've always done," Darien said. "Thank you for reassuring me. I needed that. I have one more thing to tell you and I don't know if you'll like it." 'What is it?" "Darien, please don't be angry but, I'm 2 months pregnant and it is your child." "What!" Darien yelped! "Sere that's great! We'll finally be parents and your parents won't object to us getting married now either!" "Oh, Darien I'm so glad your happy and just make sure you are ready for me to tell Daddy because he will probably try and kill you so, just stay behind me, Lita, and Amara OK?" "All right, I may be able to fight horrible monsters daily, but I don't want to tangle with your father." "Haha, Mister Tuxedo Mask is afraid of a measly human, I am shocked to have such a baby as a fiancée, but your mine and don't ever forget it." "I won't Meatball Head," Darien teased, "As long as we're together nothing can break us apart. I love you." "I love you to Darien. Make sure to meet me at the Arcade at 12 45 to go to the party. I want to arrive at the temple with you." " All right, I will. Love you and goodnight!"


	2. Ch1 Let the Party Begin!

Hey Everyone! This is going to be another slow chapter. Things will start to heat up in chapter 2, but this one is necessary to the plot however useless it may sound. For those that are actually reading, I am going to try and update every Monday, but that will change depending on school. It's my last week before finals so I might not get around to updating Monday, but I will update again soon. Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Let the Party Begin!

At the Cherry Hill Temple, the graduation party was just about to begin. It was 12:30 and most of the guests had arrived. First had been Rei and her grandfather of course, followed by Amy and her parents(I never saw her father, but I assumed she had one), then came Lita with all the food followed by a drooling Mina, Artemis, Luna, and her parents. Then Andrew, Molly, and Melvin showed up looking a little shy since they hadn't seen their friends in awhile. "I wonder if they will even pay attention to us when they haven't spent any time with us in weeks?" Molly wondered. "I'm sure they will Molly, after all, we are their oldest friends and they have probably been busy with stuff lately." Melvin countered trying to console his love. "Melvin's right, let's just go say hi to the other girls and wait for Serena to get here, hopefully her and Darien won't fight for once." "You got that right!" Molly laughed. Lastly, Serena's parents, Ikuko and Kenji, walked in with Sammy and Rini while Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista came in much to the shock of the parents. The parents grouped together by the shrine to talk while the girls and the threesome talked and set up the food. "When did they meet those three older women and that really young girl. She's just a few years older than Rini" a shocked Ikuko noted. "Who knows, we don't even know how our own girls came to be friends, I mean, once Rei met the other girls, she rarely saw any of her other friends besides the girls." Grandpa mused. "The same thing happened to Serena, we hardly see Molly or Melvin anymore."

Meanwhile, the girls whisper to themselves, out of Andrew, Molly, and Melvin's hearing, "I've been getting a weird vibe all day, but the Sacred Fire doesn't show any evil is near or that anything is wrong, Michelle have you seen anything in your mirror?" "No, but I too have had an ominous feeling about today for some reason." "Well, this is how the timeline is supposed to go, but I don't remember anything about you guys having a weird vibe about today." "Okay then until the Princess gets here, everybody fan out around the perimeter just in case there is an attack and be ready for anything!" Mina ordered going into commando mode. "Right" everybody echoed.

The parents had joined Andrew, Molly, and Melvin and were asking them, "What are the girls doing, they look like they are waiting for an attack, not for a party to start?" "Who knows, they have acted strangely ever since they were fourteen and that's when we all started to drift apart." Andrew said bitterly. "Well, I think a little grilling is in order after the last two people get here, I wonder where my daughter could be?" "Yeah, and Darien isn't here either, he's usually on time?" Andrew said suspiciously. "Hey, there's Serena and who is that punk holding her hand!" Kenji exclaimed while Andrew, Ikuko, and Sammy held him back. "That's Darien but I don't know why they are holding hand they hate each other, its always a contest between them to see who can come up with the meanest comeback." Andrew told him. "That's it I will kill him twice now, once for insulting my daughter, and another time for holding her hand!" At that moment, Lita, Amara, Rei, and Mina leaped up to them and said, "If you want to kill him, you have to go through us, what they have together is special and we will not let you ruin it!" "WHAT!" Andrew, Molly and Melvin shrieked. "We thought they hated each other since she was 14." "Oh, they just pretended to keep fighting, they have been together since Serena was 14 and a half." "Wow, Serena got herself a hottie!" Molly gushed. "I always knew they would get together. That fighting just had to be a mask for deeper feelings." Andrew boasted.

Darien and Serena walked up at that moment and before anyone could say anything Serena told them to wait with their questions there were some important things that needed to be discussed. "Serena, is something wrong and who is this man you are clinging to?" Ikuko demanded. "Well, this is Darien, my boyfriend and my fiancee." "What!" Kenji screamed. He lunged for Darien but Lita and Amara held him back. "Let me finish," Serena ordered. "Not only is he my fiancée but we, Darien, the girls, and I, we are. . ." She started to say this when all of a sudden, she collapsed into Dariens arms with the Scouts and her family circling around her.

Hahaha! Already, there is a cliffhanger this early in the story. Don't worry, I will make the next chapter longer and it will have much more action. I might split it into two parts, but probably not. Look for the next update, Ch. 2 Blast From the Past, and be prepared for action, and for identities to be revealed!

And a special shoutout to Loveinthebattlefield for being my first reviewer. Your review meant a lot as the first one and if you have any ideas for the story, tell me and I will try to incorporate them into it. Until next time!


	3. Ch2 The Beginning of the End

Hello Again! Sorry for the lateness in updating. I have been busy with school, but I have finally managed to update. I have decided to split this chapter into three parts because there is so much I want to include. This will be the shortest one and I am sorry, but it won't have much fighting, the next two chapters will be filled with it however. And I don't plan on leaving too many more evil cliffhangers like that last one. Sorry about that. And I would like to thank those who reviewed or added my story as a favorite, but remember, I love reviews and would like to get more of them, so until 10 people review, I might not update for awhile. Thanks and Enjoy!

Ch. 2 The Beginning of the End

As soon as Serena fell, her family and friends forgot their anger and confusion about Darien and crowded around them. Her family tried to get to her, but the Scouts formed a ring around the two and stopped anyone from getting closer to Serena and Darien.

"Let me see my daughter!" Ikuko ordered. "She is my daughter and I want to know what happened, what gives you the right to keep us away from her!"

"We are her closest friends and we are worried too, but we won't do any good crowding around her taking her air away." Mina scolded. "Yeah, no matter how much we want to care for her or find out what's wrong, we can't do anything until she wakes up and Darien is the best for that as he is training to be a doctor and has helped us before when we were hurt." Rei spoke.

"What? Why has Darien helped you guys, I thought you guys hated each other?" Andrew and Molly wondered.

"Well, that's what we were going to tell you guys tonight, we have been great friends since we were 14 and we have been keeping it a secret for a reason we can't tell you until Serena awakens." Lita answered. "Lita, quiet, don't say anything else about this until Serena wakes up!" Ami said, worried that Lita might give something away.

"I want my daughter out of that _boy's _arms," Kenji seethed. "He does not need to be holding her for they are not getting married. I forbid it!"

"You better keep your yap shut sir, it doesn't matter what you say because they are getting married, their love is too strong and too special to be broken or interrupted." Amara said threateningly.

"I don't believe this, how dare you speak to me that way!" Kenji shouted.

They continued to argue with the Scouts and parents holding Amara and Kenji back respectively. Meanwhile, Ami and Darien tried to figure out what was wrong with Serena. "What's wrong with her? Why'd she faint?" Darien wondered. "I don't know, she seems fine and God knows she hasn't been starving herself." Ami joked.

While they were fighting and talking, Serena was having visions sent to her from the Silver Crystal. She was seeing what was soon to happen, something that eludes even the powers of Pluto. She was seeing a battle that was about to take place, and what she would have to do to set the future right, save the world again, and to change the future for the benefits of everyone.

It was the moment the conclusion of the battle flashed in her head that Serena awoke to the shocked expressions of Ami and Darien. "Hey guys, what happened while I was out?" "Serena!" everyone shouted at once. "What happened baby, are you okay?" Kenji and Ikuko asked. "I'm fine, but there is so much to tell you and so little time to work with. I have to work quickly. Parents, Andrew, Molly, Melvin, get against the door of the temple, you need to be out of the way." "Why?" they chorused while wondering what came over Serena to make her seem so regal and composed. "Because a battle is about to occur and I don't want you to get hurt." "A battle? I haven't seen that a battle happens today?" Pluto asked. "This is a battle that would elude your abilities because it could have happened at anytime, but since it happened now, I can change the future for the better and some things will never happen thanks to this event. Ok, girls, you need to transform know, an old enemy is coming, and she is sending her five harbringers that the Inners know all too well."

"Wait, what are you talking about. Why would you guys be fighting and what do you mean by Inners." All the parents asked at once. "Wait, are you guys, no it can't be, are you guys the Sailor Scouts?" Andrew wondered in awe. "The Sailor Scouts? They couldn't be, they are just children, they couldn't be." Mina's mom(I will name her Lisa) said convincing no one. "Well, why don't you watch them and find out for yourselves. Girls, this will be a fight that the Inners must have the final blow, they have to defeat these enemies themselves for the future to go right. The Outers can only help you guys by distracting, not by fighting for you are going to be fighting the Doom and Gloom girls again. The same ones who killed you when we were 14." Serena warned them. "Finally, I have been waiting for a chance to roast them for what they did to us!" Rei and Juptier said together. "OK girls, time to transorm they will be here momentarily, parents and friends all questions will be answered after the battle and I will not be fighting with them so I will tell you that I am Sailor Moon and Darien is Tuxedo Mask." Serena said "Wow, my sister is Sailor Moon, Awesome!" Shingo said with glee.

"All right girls, let's do this!"

**Mercury Crystal Power!**

**Mars Crystal Power!**

**Jupiter Crystal Power!**

**Venus Crystal Power!**

**Saturn Crystal Power!**

**Uranus Crystal Power!**

**Neptune Crystal Power!**

**Pluto Crystal Power!**

** And in a shimmer of multicolored lights, the Scouts stood in a battle ready stance, ready to combat the forces that they barely defeated in the first year of their reincarnation. Will they be able to handle these same enemies without losing each other again? Find out next time, in ****Facing the Doom and the Gloom.**

** Ok, there you go, the next chapter. I plan on updating again by next Wednesday regardless of whether I have the reviews or not, but if I get them I will update sooner so please update. Thanks to all two of you who have review, I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Ch3 Return of the Doom and Gloom

Hey everyone. I am so, so, so, so, so , so, sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My summer got so busy with my homework and tennis I never had a chance to update. Then when school started my teachers dumped tons of stuff on us and my team ended up going to regionals! Now my year is starting to slow down so I am going to start updating on the weekends. I hope you will still continue to read. Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Return of the Doom and Gloom!**

**Scouts Perspective**

Following their transformations, the Scouts grouped together to make a plan. "Alright girls, here's the plan," Venus began, "Since the Outers can't deal blows onto the enemy, Saturn, you need to be ready near the Princess and the Prince to protect them if an attack is launched on them. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, you need to be near us when we fight in case we need you to destroy projectiles or the illusions the girls may create. Inners, we need to hold them off until they are near each other and then we put plan T in action."

Uranus- What's plan T? I didn't think that Venus could stay on task long enough to come up with coded plans." Everyone laughed at that because Mina really was somewhat of an airhead sometimes.

Venus- Hey, remember who your leader is! But you are right, she relented, Mercury came up with that plan.

Mercury- Plan T is what we came up with long before we met you; we keep it in case of emergencies because we use our attacks that are even more powerful than our Crystal transformation attacks.

Mars and Jupiter- All right, let us fry those girls for the last time!

Meanwhile,

**Parents Perspective**

Ikuko- I can't believe our girls are the great protectors of Japan. However, it does explain the injuries and the grades of some of our girls dropping.

Andrew- And the fact that they stopped hanging out with Molly, Melvin, and me. They were afraid that their enemies would target us. Why don't we see if we can get some answers out of Serena and Darien?

They all turn to Darien and Serena finding them talking in hushed tones over something. "Hey, gets your hands off my daughter. I thought I already told you that!" Kenji screamed at the two.

Serena- Papa! Get off our backs. No matter what you say or do will keep Darien from me, we are destined to be together and we will be married whether you like it or not, Pluto already predicted it as well as Mars.

Kenji- What does that have to do with anything?

Grandpa- Well, I already knew Rei was Mars, she's not the only one who can read the Great Fire and if Mars has the enhanced powers of Rei, then she would be able to get glimpses of the future from the fire like myself, just stronger and more accurate. And I assume Pluto can see the future since she has said she's the Senshi of Time, correct?

Darien- Yes, that is correct. That will make the explanations a little bit easier now that you know that. And Kenji, I would never harm your daughter in any way. You will understand in just a little while how much I really love her, but to placate you now, if it came to saving the entire world or Serena, I would easily pick Serena. I would die for her, I would do anything just to make her laugh. She is my world and if she goes, then there is nothing left for me to live for.

Serena- See Papa, he loves me. Now what do you. . . Never mind there isn't time the battle is about to begin.

**Neutral** **Perspective**

Right as Serena said that, the Doom and Gloom girls flew down from the sky. "Well, look who we have here. The Sailor Failures. We killed you before, what makes you think you can win now?" they said. "We will win this time because we have each other and will fight together in the name of our Princess!" retorted Mars. And with that, the sisters formed together into a fireball and launched towards the scouts.

**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**

**Neptune Deep Submerge!**

With the combined water powers, the fireball was extinguished and the sisters separated. "Not so tough now huh!" Jupiter sneered.

**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**

Jupiter launched her attack and destroyed the stone on the leaders head which rendered them unable to use their illusions. "You'll pay for that!" The sisters flew into the ground preparing to trap the scouts in a tomb of rock. "Uranus, use your powers over wind to float us above the ground!" Venus commanded.

**Uranus Air Propulsion!**

Uranus manipulated the air to raise the scouts high above the ground allowing them to bypass the sisters deadly attack. After using the earth attack, the sisters were unable to use any attack for a minute and that is the chance the girls were waiting for. "Everyone, Plan T, now!"

**Mercurious Bubble, Freeze! **Mercury used her bubbles to freeze the sisters in place so that they couldn't move or attack. "Now girls, finish them off!" Mercury screamed. "Noo, you can't win!" The sisters shouted!

**Mars Fireballs Charge, Mars Firebird Strike!**

**Jupiter Thunder Dragon!**

**Venus Meteor Shower!**

And in a shower of light, crash of thunder, and burst of fire the Doom and Gloom girls were finished off once and for all. "We did it! We finally got rid of those murderers on our own power, no offense Serena." Jupiter spoke.

Serena- None taken Jupiter. I'm very proud of you for defeating them though I already knew you would.

Pluto- I still want to know how you know about this and why it would evade my powers.

Serena- Because the source behind all this is Beryl. I couldn't kill her for good four years ago because I was only a princess, and like it or not, a princess cannot destroy a queen even with the Silver Crystal.

Neptune- So how can you do it this time. You still aren't queen yet.

Darien- All in good time. Serena told me because I am part of it and Beryl and my generals will arrive soon. She and I are the only ones who are to fight. You guys must do something first before you go protect the parents.

Venus- What do we have to do? WE don't have to fight the generals do we because despite what they did to us, I want to save them. They are our soulmates after all.

Serena- Venus and Saturn must use their planetary bind on Malachite, Mars and Pluto on Jadeite, Mercury and Neptune on Zoicite, and Jupiter and Uranus on Nephrite to immobilize them and keep them out of the way of our fight. We are going to destroy Beryl even if it kills us. The time is nearly upon us save your questions for later.

Molly- Serena, what's going on? First you say that you guys are the Sailor Scouts, then you don't even tell us anything.

Serena- I'm sorry but I will be able to explain soon. The final battle is coming and only Darien and I will fight and we must be ready. Everything will be explained to you guys soon and we will answer all your questions. Rini, no matter what looks like is happening, I don't want you to say or do anything to draw attention to yourself, got it? (I forgot to mention she was there )

Ikuko- What you're going to fight with him? That is suicide. I have seen some of your fights and you need the Senshi to weaken the thing before you finish it.

Darien- Just watch. We won't be fighting in our usual fighting forms. We will become our true selves. Now Serena, let's transform and finish what should have been done long ago!

Serena pulls out her broach and Darien takes out a perfect, blood red rose and transforms.

**Moon Eternal Power!**

And so, Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stand at the ready for the final battle with the evil that ruined their lives so long ago. What are they planning, will they succeed, how will the parents react to their true selves, only I know so stay tuned for next time in The Past Returns!


End file.
